Superconducting conductors having multiple transposed strands of rectangular or of trapezium-shaped right cross-section and presenting good mechanical cohesion making it possible to manipulate them, and in particular making it possible to bend them edgewise as is required, in particular, if they are to be used in making magnet windings, etc. . . . have already been manufactured by tinning the assembled set of transposed strands in a bath of tin or tin alloy. However, once their cross section becomes large, they become difficult to cool using a cryogenic fluid, since the fluid can come into contact only with the outside surface of a superconducting conductor and a considerable temperature gradient appears between the surface and the core thereof. Only a small number of strands may therefore be assembled together in order to ensure that acceptable cooling is maintained.
The object of the present invention is to provide a superconducting conductor having multiple transposed strands which present good mechanical cohesion, which is easily manipulated even when it has a large number of strands, but which is easily coolable by a cryogenic fluid, and also a simple method of manufacturing such a superconducting conductor.